One Sweet Night
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: L wakes up and finds himself in a strange place and in an even stranger position. How will his new roommate react once she awakens?


**One Sweet Night**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: L wakes up and finds himself in a strange place in an even stranger position. How will his new roommate react once she awakens?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Death Note nor do I own the respective characters from their respective animes. I do own the idea for this one shot.

* * *

  
**

…

Something wasn't right.

Something was definitely_ not_ right.

L felt as if his whole body weighed ten times more than usual and his head was pounding harder than normal. Reaching up with both hands, he massaged his temples, trying to work away the growing headache. When that didn't work, L blinked his eyes open and gazed around the dark room – a unfamiliar dark room. Wide eyes that resembled that of an owl blinked slowly, trying to remember where he was and how he got there.

Thinking back, he could come up with nothing. Pushing himself up with his elbows, L felt the cool sheets slide down his bare best, falling onto his lap. Turning his head to the left, he took note of the heavy drawn drapes that blocked most of the sunlight from entering the room. Gazing around his surroundings, he noticed that the room was well furnished but not decorated. Immediately his mind calculated that he was more than likely in a hotel of sorts.

His eyes then moved down towards the sheets that lay spread over his body, slowly moving next to him and the form hidden under them beside him. For a moment, he figured it would be Light Yagami considering that they had been shackled together; however, his calculating eyes proved this theory wrong. The form that now began to move from beneath the sheets was too small to be that of the tall Light Yagami.

Shifting to a more comfortable position, back propped up a against the headboard, L was quick to learn that not only was his upper half unclothed but so was the lower. The feel of the cotton sheets brushing against his bare lower half had a unusual feeling coursing through his body.

The sudden movement in his position had the figure still huddled under the sheets to move. L stared transfixed in utmost curiosity, waiting for whoever was hiding under the sheets to appear while he desperately tried to figure out what had happened the night before.

"I'm going to kill Mako-chan," a very feminine voice filtered out from under the sheets just before a head full of golden hair popped into his view. L simply sat back and waited for the woman to notice him, not wanting to alarm her.

The small blonde woman sat up, the sheets falling down to her lap as well and fully exposing her breasts to L's view. Being the man he was, he could not help but to let his gaze fall; however, the woman's long tresses had him playing peek-a-boo with the soft curvaceous skin under them.

The woman let out a loud yawn, stretching and patting her mouth as she did so. Several low popping sounds were heard as her bones cracked and muscles stretched. Still, she had yet to notice him and L was beginning to wonder if he should say anything. His mind filtered to the time he had seen Misa Amane partially unclothed and how badly that had ended. Indeed, it would be in his best interest to not draw attention to himself quite yet.

"Luna, what time is it?" The girl questioned to whom L could only imagine was one of her friends or a sibling of some sort. Still, he thought to himself, Luna was a strange name. It sounded more like a name one would have for a pet. He could not help but to question the sanity of one that would speak to an animal; however, his attention was focused solely on the woman who fell back upon the bed, hair splaying everywhere and revealing more of her upper body.

Her eyes were closed as her hands rubbed the sleepiness from them. She still had yet to take notice of him or her surroundings.

"Remind me to kill Mako-chan for giving me all those shots, Luna," the woman mumbled before turning to her side and facing L. She must have planned to continue her sleep because her eyes stayed shut. When she turned, her body slid down, bumping into his and startling her.

Deep blue eyes stared into his bare chest for a few seconds before sliding upward and colliding with his own gaze. A deep blush began to fill her entire face and a small scream escaped her plump lips.

"Who are you?" The petite woman demanded as she pushed herself farther away from him. L was about to comment on her close proximity to the edge of the bed but it was too late. In a tangled mess of sheets, the woman fell back, landing hard on her head.

"Aiyah, that hurt," she exclaimed, momentarily forgetting who was also in the room and standing up to rub her head. As she did so, the sheets fell from her body, fully exposing her to L's critical gaze.

"Oh Mako-chan is definitely going to pay," the woman growled out before realizing once again that she was not alone. Another screech fell from her lips as she picked up the sheets and wrapped them around herself.

"Who are you?!" she demanded.

"I could ask the same of you," L shrugged, watching with a small leering smile as the woman hurriedly tried to collect her clothes. Unfortunately, she was having a hard time finding her panties. L quickly found his pants and slipped them on. As he finished buckling them, he noticed a white lacy thong laying at his bare feet. Throwing a quick glance towards the blonde with hair trailing the floor, he picked them up, letting them dangle on his forefinger.

"Is this what you were looking for?" His head tilted to the side, watching her reaction closely.

"PERVERT!" the woman screamed, snatching the lacy garment from his finger and throwing everything she could get her tiny little hands on at him. Unfortunately for the clock, it along with the pillows, discarded comforter, bottle of chocolate sauce, jar of cherries, and can of whip cream also hit against the wall and not its intended target causing it to break.

L, having noticed she was becoming too distressed and aggressive, decided to act before she caused herself bodily harm. Side stepping and avoiding her tiny fists, he tackled her to the bed, pinning her down with his body.

"Get off me you pervert," the woman continued to squirm, fighting with all her might to get him off of her.

"I will once you calm down," L responded, watching in amusement as she tired herself out completely after a few more minutes of fighting.

"Now, little one, who are you?" L questioned the smaller girl who could be no more than 5'0'' in height.

"What does it matter?" She snapped.

"Considering what seems to have occurred here during the night, I think it's for the best that we at least part knowing each others' names," L stated while disregarding the fact that she would be given one of his alias names and not the real one.

"My name's Usagi and I'm going to kill my friend Makoto," the woman now known to L as Usagi stated.

"I'm not sure someone such as you would be fit for jail, Usagi," L spoke while flicking her nose with his finger.

"Who are you?"

"You may call me Ryuuzaki," L smiled again, "Now that you have calmed down; I think it's safe for me to release you."

Once L stood up, Usagi rolled off the other side of the bed, leaving it separating them. They stood staring at each other for a few minutes before Usagi finally grabbed her purse and hurriedly left with a full blush gracing her face and slipping down towards her chest. L could faintly hear the sound of cursing and threats to the life of a 'Mako-Chan'.

He stood there chuckling while retrieving his shirt and slipping it over his head.

Suddenly, a ringing sound echoed through the room. Fishing through his pocket, L picked up his cell phone and noticed it was Light calling. Flipping it open and holding it between his forefinger and thumb by the top of it, he answered, "Yes?"

"Where are you?"

L quickly looked around the room for any sign of what hotel he had resided in for the night with his beautiful but temporary roommate. His eyes landed on a writing pad with the Hotel's logo on it.

"How did you get there?"

L didn't have an answer for him and only ensured him that he would return to head quarters immediately while also demanding to know who had spiked his drink. It would seem that Matsuda would be joining Ms. Makoto in death if L had anything to do with it.

L walked towards the door, fully intent to leave the nights events in the past; however, he didn't miss the small white piece of lace that lay on the floor. It must have fallen from her grip when he had pinned her to calm her down. Grinning to himself, he pocketed the piece of cloth. He would hold onto it until he ran across her once more. L gave the room one last survey, chuckling at the damage the small woman had caused as well as the mess. It would seem that they had indeed had quite the night though it was a shame neither seemed to have remembered.

L quickly left so as not to face the wrath of the one who would have to clean up their mess. When the cleaning lady entered later on that day, a loud scream was heard and she promptly quit, refusing to clean up all the sugary sticky mess that the dessert toppings had made. It would later take six people to fully clean the carpet and walls. As for the drapes (which had been unjustly attacked when L had dodged the food projectiles) and the sheets, they had to be thrown away since they were a complete sticky mess.

Both L and Usagi would later be questioned by their friends (associates in L's case and family as well in Usagi's) as to where they had been that night. Neither would admit to anything but would later find themselves rather sticky and with several markings left over from that night.

"MaKoToOoOo!" Usagi screamed loud enough to shake the whole city as soon as she returned to her apartment.

* * *

**Just something I had on the top of my head dying to get out and about :) I hope you all liked it!**

**Sesshy**


End file.
